


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [9]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute Ending, Discussions of Mating, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Heechul, Pre-Relationship, Siwon hasn't presented yet, Siwon-centric, Work In Progress, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Pre-relationship,Siwon asks Heechul for the perfect way to ask someone out.Heechul, who has a crush on Siwon, tells him,but is sad that Siwon likes someone else.Siwon asks him out the next day,using that very 'perfect way'.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**3:43 PM**

"Hey hyung?"

Heechul looked up at Siwon from where he was sitting next to the younger male."What is it Siwon-ah?"He asked.Siwon didn't look at Heechul,seeming to be off in his own world,but his next question was definitely directed at the older.


End file.
